(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for wireless transmission of switching statuses, signals and protocols from sensors that are capable of moving along a defined path and are connected to a mobile device.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.987 and 1.98
A device for monitoring a device capable of moving along a defined path is already known from EP 0 927 918 A2 and EP 0 092 773. In these devices, transmission from the mobile device to the stationary device is achieved via 2 toroidal-core coupling elements and a conductor loop passing through these circular toroidal cores. Accordingly, the two toroidal cores are topologically coupled by the conductor loop.
The disadvantage of these known devices is that there is only one degree of freedom in relation to the movement along the conductor loop, this being defined by the diameter of the toroidal cores. A further disadvantage is the fact that travel along the conductor loop is limited by the conductor loop being fastened to the mobile device. Another disadvantage of the known device is that no circular paths >360° can be used, as the conductor loop needs to be fastened to the mobile rotary body at least one point. This makes it impossible, for example, to transmit signals from devices that rotate as they move.
The object of the invention is thus to create a device of simple design for the wireless transmission of signals and statuses from mobile devices to stationary or mobile devices, where the path of movement is not subject to such restrictions as with conventional devices.